


closed curtains

by summerdayghost



Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Related, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Jerry would have known one of his children anywhere.
Relationships: Charley Brewster/Jerry Dandrige
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	closed curtains

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of incest AUs. I overshot 100 words by just a smidge.

Involved was not a word that anyone would have used to describe Jerry’s parenting. With his death just came more distance. The fierce love he felt for his children was mostly formality. Jerry did not know what became of any of them and at no point during the intervening centuries did he ever try to find out. Apathy was the primary reason for this, but on nights where he was feeling particularly sentimental he enjoyed the freedom the mystery allowed him. Their fate became subject to his whim. Depending on his mood his eldest daughter married well or was eaten by wolves. His second son was a respected tradesman or earned his money pleasuring sailors until one of them slit his throat.

But Jerry would have known one of his children anywhere. Considering that Jerry was going down into his cellar and the boy was in a second story window at the house next door, he didn’t get the best look at him. That didn’t matter. In an instant he could tell that boy was his youngest child, Charles. He had seen mortals come back before, anyone who lived long enough was bound to, but this was still the last thing he would have ever expected to see.

For a brief moment Jerry felt as if his heart had been pricked with a needle. The feeling passed quickly enough, but he was disturbed it happened in the first place. Age must have made him soft. He already knew that he loved the boy more than he ever had the first time around. It was just love was a different beast entirely coming from a creature like himself.

The Charles he remembered was a sweet but curious boy, likely around the age the boy in the window was the last time he saw him. Out of all of his children Charles was by far the most loyal. He could have eaten the kid if he wanted to, and he was never able to figure out why he didn’t.

Such devotion, such desperation for approval, was a luxury that Jerry could appreciate now. One of the joys of having a fledgling was the influence he had, but to have a protege rather than to servant would be something else indeed.

He wasn’t sure a protege was something he wanted to be honest, but a son was a middle ground between those two states that would be delicious. Especially with the way immortality acted as an amber trapping those inside. Jerry had changed over the years, was certainly more sophisticated, but he would always be as he was at death on a fundamental level. He was just lucky enough to have died fully formed. Whereas a boy on the cusp of adulthood looking for guidance if turned would remain exactly that for eternity. Jerry liked slow things, he would not bore of mentorship. Not when he was getting something out of it.

Charles never came across as all that innocent, but a defining characteristic of him that stuck out in Jerry’s memory was the depth of his purity and faith. Even from this far away he could feel that he still possessed those traits. To destroy that part of him would be the sweetest joy.

Blood wasn’t just life, it was opulence. It wouldn’t be enough to simply turn the boy. He would need to teach the boy to understand that as well. Imagining Charles moaning as he savors the blood of a man’s whose throat he ripped out moments before sent a pleasant jolt down Jerry’s spine.

He would take the boy as a lover as well. Of course he would. It wasn’t something that would have ever crossed his mind as a living creature, but now it was impossible to see it any other way. It was an essential part of it now. There was no love without physicality. In time the boy would come to crave it, and Jerry would find indulging him to be his own reward.

He could feel his eldest child sneer at him through time. His eldest child had hated him from the day he started seeing the world through an adult’s eyes and probably still hated him wherever he was now. Charles was a particular point of contention. From his perspective he had been more of a father to Charles than Jerry ever was. He resented Charles’s lack of resentment.

Maybe he just wanted to fuck Charles. Jerry found the idea humorous so he decided it must have been true. His eldest son wanted to fuck Charles more than anything. In the event Jerry found him again like he just found Charles he would have to decide if he should let him. Or if he should hoard the boy to himself and rub it in his face.

Either way, for now, Jerry planned to keep the curtains closed when he killed from now. It was better if the boy couldn’t see that sort of thing. He needed the boy’s trust if he wanted to be able to keep him.

***

Charley didn’t trust his new neighbors. The night they moved in it looked like they were dragging a coffin down into the cellar. They were never around during the day. Ever.

It was ridiculous, but at least he was self aware. He knew what he had seen was hardly anything at all. If anything one of the suspicious things was a lack of seeing, which might just be the product of coincidence and misfortune instead of something sinister. Charley had no evidence and was probably just way too obsessed with Peter Vincent and his tv show and letting it get to his head. It was time to stop watching. That’s what Amy said. And probably what his mom would have said had her told her. Evil Ed seemed to find this all fainting amusing and gave him pointers on vampire hunting that probably weren’t helpful.

Despite all reason, Charley couldn’t shake the feeling that something was deeply wrong with the neighbors. Maybe they weren’t vampires like he imagined, but he wasn’t safe anymore. Not as long as they were here. More and more bodies were being found every week, and Charley desperately didn’t want to be one of them. Which is why when one of the neighbors came up to him as he took out the trash shortly after sunset and introduced himself as Jerry, Charlie didn’t run. He took his hand and told him his name.

The way the corners of Jerry’s lips curled up at the word Charley made his skin crawl. He took away his hand as quickly as he could forgetting his manners for a moment. Something was happening that Charley didn’t understand. He just knew that whatever it was, he didn’t like it one bit.

“I met your mom a few days ago,” Jerry stood closer to Charley than he maybe should have, “Lovely woman.”

She’d told him about that right after it happened. Said she liked him a lot. Charley couldn’t imagine feeling the same way. Not when Jerry felt so cold. How come she couldn’t see him the way Charley did? How come no one could?

“Thank you,” the moment the words left his lips Charley realized he wasn’t sure if that was what someone was supposed to say to that or not.

“I haven’t seen your dad around yet,” Jerry looked him right in the eye.

Fear was the only thing that kept Charley from breaking eye contact, “Um, he’s gone. Passed when I was little.”

It was harder on his mom than it was him. Sure it was a nightmare in the moment, but now Charley could go weeks without thinking about him. The same could not be said about his mother.

“I’m sorry,” but Jerry’s smile revealed that he was anything but.

The insincerity was not the worst part of the smile. If anything the smile was completely honest even if it didn't match Jerry’s words. No. The worst part was how sharp his teeth were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
